disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Creeper
'Creeper '''is The Horned King's sidekick in The Black Cauldron. Creeper is the supporting villain in the movie "The Black Cauldron". Creeper is similar to Fidget from ''The Great Mouse Detective. Creeper is one of the henchmen of the Horned King. Creeper is abused by the horned king and the human henchmen like LeFou and Mr. Smee. The Horned King blames Creeper for things. The Horned King chokes him when he thinks Creeper isn't doing what he wants him to do. Creeper appears during the celebration of the capture of Taran's pig, Hen Wen. Afterwards, Creeper is ordered to to force Hen Wen to show him the Black Cauldron. Creeper succeeds, with the help of a henchmen. Taran, afraid, pours the liquid of the revelation of the Black Cauldron into the Horned King eye. Taran runs and Creeper, The gwythainbts, and the human henchmen chase him. The Horned King finds that the pig is gone, so he orders the human henchmen to throw Taran into the dungeon. Creeper orders a henchmen to moves along with a lifeless skeleton. in a a rolling basket. Creeper and the henchmen find Taran, and his new friends: Princess Eilownly, and Fleudder Flam are missing, so Creeper and the human henchman chase them put the captives escape. The horned king is angry when Creeper lets Taran escape , and he eventually orders Creeper to sends the gwithaints to follow Taran. Creeper appears again after the human henchmen capture Taran, Pruincess Eilownly And Fleudder Flam once more. Creeper orders a human henchmen to take the dead skeleton to and park at slightly near the Black Cauldron. Creeper taunts the captives and Creeper and human henchmen watch the Horned King bring the skleletens to life and the henchmen (Except Creeper and the gwithaints) run away in fear. Creep and The Hirned King with glee. Gurgi jumps into the Cauldron (he is alive at the ends, revealed) to stop the life skeletons after he frees the captives. Creeper and the Horned are shocked that the skeletons are dying.The Horned King suspects Creeper is the one to blame. Creeper isn't though, we all know. The Horned King soon assumes it is Creeper and carries him. creeper suggest that they are only resting. The Horned King shouts "Get UP you fools! KILL!" Creeper sees Taran and says it is him who is to blame and laughs with glee as he prepares to kill Taran. However the cauldron is angry for its powers being sucked up and drags the Horned to the Cauldron. Despite the Horned attempted to put to pull himself out. He is sucked into the cauldron. Creeper is sad for short moment but realizes his IS gone and won't be punished wherever it is his fault or not. Laughing he leaves and manages to save a gwythaint from dying in the burning of the castle and Creeper escapes on the gwythaint, laughing. Personality Creeper is intelligent and fiendish. Creeper is slightly afraid of the Horned King due to his mistreatment of him. Creeper is soon happy with the Horned King being killed. Category:Villains Category:Idiots Category:Henchmen Category:Characters with Mickey's House of Villains